moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Quint
Quint - mający około czterech tysięcy lat czarny smok, który na swoje obecne miejsce zamieszkania, wybrał piękną, ale zarazem zabójczą krainę jaką jest Kraj, natomiast swoje leże utworzył nigdzie indziej, jak w najniebezpieczniejszym miejscu tej wyspy, czyli CreepyTown. W końcu jest on smokiem, musi dbać o swój obraz potężnej, przerażającej bestii, która niszczy całe armie machnięciem skrzydeł, więc gdzie indziej mógłby on zamieszkać? Prawdopodobnie posiadałby wysoki status w Smoczej Hierarchii, gdyby nie Exodus, który praktycznie zakończył istnienie jego rasy, na naszej planecie. Historia Początek Smocza Historia 1 Smocza Historia 2 Smocza Historia 3 Smocza Historia 4 Smocza Historia 5 Smocza Historia 6 Smocza Historia 7 Smocza Historia 8 Pośród Innego ludu Smok po raz pierwszy trafił do Kraju w roku tysiąc osiemset dwunastym, jednak pierwszym przystankiem wcale nie było, jak może się to wydawać CreepyTown. Pierwszym zamieszkałym miejscem do jakiego dotarł Quint był rządzony wówczas przez Alairë Crystal, Kryształowy Półwysep. Początkowo potężna, latająca, czarna bestia, która nie dość że zionie ogniem, to jeszcze włada magią i ma łuskę wytrzymalszą niż najlepszy pancerz, wzbudziła nie lada sensację, wśród społeczności ostrouchych. Zarówno królowa jak i jej poddani byli naprawdę przerażeni, ale z czasem odkryli że nie taki smok straszny jak go malują. Niezależnie od tego czy na zabójczą bestie podziałała tutaj jakaś elfia magia, czy też po prostu wcześniej zdążył zjeść naprawdę syty posiłek, nie miał on ochoty grabić i niszczyć elfiej stolicy, a zamiast tego zainteresował się wiedzą i kulturą jaką posiadały w swym dorobku elfy. Królowa nie była głupia i szybko dostrzegła sposób, w jaki mogła wykorzystując ciekawość gada, by przeciągnąć go na swoją stronę w działaniach zbrojnych. Nie minęło półtora miesiąca, a Quint niczym latający terror spadał na wrogów Półwyspu, bardzo często przechylając szalę zwycięstwa na stronę elfów w bitwach, gdzie były one dosłownie skazane na porażkę, a nieraz sama obecność smoka nad osiedlami wroga, była wystarczającym argumentem by ci złożyli broń. Nie ma się temu co dziwić, w końcu kilkudziesięciometrowy potwór, który nawet na terenie Kraju uchodził za stworzenie mityczne, a na którego nawet porządna balista nie pomoże, to dość silny argument w negocjacjach politycznych. Alairë popełniła jednak w swym działaniu pewien zasadniczy błąd. Owszem w zmian za walkę pod sztandarem elfów Quint otrzymywał wiedzę o elfach, ich mowie, którą nawiasem mówiąc opanował do perfekcji, ale kultura, sztuka, historia i co interesowało smoka najbardziej, wiedza magiczna, była mu podawana w bardzo małych dawkach. Kiedy smok zorientował się że jest najprościej w świecie robiony w wała, postanowił delikatnie mówiąc zrezygnować ze współpracy, przy okazji wypalając do gruntu jedną z elfich kolonii. To co pozostaje najśmieszniejsze w całym tym zajściu, to fakt że królowa wcale nie była zła na smoka, a wręcz przeciwnie uznała go za inteligentniejszego niż się spodziewała. Próbowała jeszcze potem skłonić Serka do współpracy, lecz ten nie był już zainteresowany, co nie zmieniło faktu że gad i królowa pozostali przyjaciółmi. Niedługo potem Quint trafił do CreepyTown, gdzie poznał Strange, jak wówczas wyglądały ich relacje, żadne już nie pamięta, albo nie chce pamiętać. Londyn Ale jeśli myśleliście że zachowanie ciepłych relacji z królową państwa, któremu sfajczył rozwijające się miasteczko, a przy okazji swym odejściem doprowadził do sporego osłabienia takowego na arenie politycznej, to już niezły absurd... to nie widzieliście jeszcze niczego. W roku tysiąc osiemset siedemdziesiątym dziewiątym, Quint znudzony siedzeniem w CreepyTown, a także zniechęcony do dalszego poznawania Kraju przez elfy, postanowił opuścić "wysepkę" i wyruszyć w podróż. Celem było dowolne ludzkie miasteczko, nie interesowało go jakie, chciał popatrzeć na normalnych ludzi. No i pech chciał że trafił na Londyn. Dlaczego pech? Ano dlatego, że właśnie w tamtym mniej więcej okresie, nastąpiła zagłada zakonu działających na terenie miasta i okolic, Asasynów do którego to smok dołączył, ale po kolei. Quint doskonale wiedząc, co wywoła jego pojawienie się nad miastem, musiał jakoś dostosować swój wygląd tak, aby wycieczką po mieście, nie ściągnąć na siebie atencji całej ludzkości, na której nieszczególnie mu w obecnym czasie zależało. Posłużył się więc magią swego ludu, znaną jako smoczy głos, który pozwolił mu zmienić się w normalnego człowieka, miała ona pewną wadę, mianowicie aby się w kogoś zmienić, wpierw smok musiał tego kogoś pożreć. Jak dokładnie KaSZuB przyłączył się do bractwa, ani jakich misji się dla nich podejmował, ani tym bardziej jakim cudem połapał się w nierozgarniętej i bardzo trudnej architekturze miasta, na tyle by dotrzeć do upragnionego celu, pozostaje zagadką, tak samo jak to jakim cudem zniósł angielski akcent tubylców. W Londynie spotkał także swoją starą znajomą Salai, chociaż dotarcie do dziewczyny zajęło mu prawie rok, co tylko świadczy o tym, jak problematycznym dla Bestii było poruszanie się po mieście, z perspektywy normalnego człowieka. Chociaż treningi zakonu do łatwych nie należały, tak samo jak stosowanie się do zasad ich rygoru, oraz wykonywanie zlecanych przez mistrzów misji, KaSZuB nie poddawał się i powoli piął się w górę, po szczeblach kariery, oczywiście stale wspierając się magią głosu i wiedzą nabytą w czasie prawie czerech tysięcy lat życia. Być może zostałby on nawet członkiem grupy mentorów, gdyby nie pewna głupia decyzja, o wydaniu wyroku śmierci na Przemka. W wyniku zamachu sam cel zostaje tylko ciężko ranny, ginie natomiast jego dziecko i ukochana Claris. Na efekty tego nieudanego zamachu nie trzeba było długo czekać. Szacowane straty wynoszą około dziewięćdziesięciu procent stanu osobowego bractwa Londyńskiego, chociaż najprawdopodobniej były one jeszcze większe. Tutaj też następuje dość ciekawy etap historii smoka, albowiem w starciu z Przemkiem, w czasie którego na szczęście żaden z oponentów nie dowiaduje się jaka jest prawdziwa natura drugiego, Quint traci swoją zdolność posługiwania się głosem. Wynika to głównie z faktu, zarobienia mocnego ciosu w potylicę, który poskutkował utratą wiedzy na temat mowy swego ludu, tą smok odzyskał dopiero po swoim odrodzeniu się w czasie wojny, która przez Kraj ma zostać zapamiętana jako Anihilacja. Tak czy inaczej, po tych wydarzeniach i trwającym pewien czas powrocie do własnej formy cielesnej, w końcu nie pamiętał jak wracać do swej pierwotnej formy, odzyskać mu ją pomogła dopiero Salai, smok ponownie udał się do CreepyTown, by tam się osiedlić, tym razem na stałe. Antropomorficzne króliczki Gdy do CreepyTown dotarły plotki o pojawieniu się nowej rasy, której specyfika polegała przede wszystkim na absolutnym braku umiejętności bojowych, pierwszą osobą która poleciała aby potwierdzić własnoręcznie te plotki był Quint. Gad krążył kilka godzin nad Krajem chcąc znaleźć założony przez nieznaną mu jeszcze rasę obóz. W końcu Serek zdołał dotrzeć do rasy królików. Początkowo antropomorficzne króliki spłoszone zamknęły się w swych domostwach, myśląc że starożytna bestia przyszła tutaj na żer. Jednak Quint zamiast ruszać na spotkanie z nimi... spokojnie położył się kilkaset metrów od rozwijającej się osady i zaciekawiony kulturą i zachowaniem wpatrywał się w nich. W końcu po jakichś 15 minutach chowania się, pierwsze przedstawicielki tejże rasy wyszły z domostw nadal obawiając się najgorszego rozwoju wydarzeń. Reakcją smoka było podniesienie łba z ziemi i dalsza obserwacja króliczków. Nieznane opowieści http://pl.moj-wlasny-swiat.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dragon_Tales Umiejętności Jak na prawdziwego smoka przystało Quint dysponuje potężnym arsenałem swoich zdolności, nie tylko magicznych ale także tych warunkowanych przez najzwyklejsze czynniki fizyczne. W końcu mający obecnie kilkadziesiąt metrów, latający gad, żyjący od ponad czterech tysięcy lat, nie może być łatwym przeciwnikiem. Tutaj należy zastosować więc podział na zdolności typowo magiczne i te które wynikają z gabarytów istoty jaką jest smok. Zdolności Fizyczne Ponieważ mówimy o cholernym smoku, tych tutaj zabraknąć nie może, a są to kolejno: - Wytrzymałość - i bynajmniej nie chodzi tutaj o jego odporność na obrażenia, ale o samą smoczą kondycję i odporność na zmęczenie. Jak każdy smok, Quint potrafi znieść naprawdę ogromny wysiłek fizyczny, a dowodem na to niech będzie chociażby fakt, że pokonał on odległość całego oceanu Atlantyckiego, bez ani jednego przystanku. Ta sama wytrzymałość przekłada się na zdolność marszu, obywania się bez snu, czy też odporności na głód i pragnienie. Chociaż w wypadku tych dwóch ostatnich należy się przygotować na fakt, że smok będzie chciał szybko uzupełnić te zapasy, niezależnie od tego od kogo będzie musiał je wziąć. - Odporność - tak teraz przechodzimy do odporności na obrażenia. W zasadzie prościej jest wymienić arsenał na który smok nie jest odporny, niż ten na który jest. Nie robią mu bowiem większej krzywdy siarkowe wyziewy, czy większość innych gazów trujących, ani tym bardziej toksyn i jadów. Nie trzeba chyba mówić że zarówno te jak i wszystkie zdolności fizyczne, zostały dodatkowo wzmocnione, po odrodzeniu smoka, za sprawą demonicznej mocy jaka zaczęła go przenikać. Do tego aby przebić jego łuskę, rzadko kiedy strzał pociskiem przeciwpancernym z czołgu, to dostateczne rozwiązanie, aby się z nią uporać, a mówimy tutaj o samej powłoce z łusek, pod którą wciąż znajduje się skóra, dość silna by zatrzymać amunicje przebijającą nowoczesnych karabinów maszynowych i snajperskich. - Siła - chyba nie ma co się dziwić że jest ona tutaj opisana. Smok to potężna, wręcz niemożliwa do zabicia bestia. W tym wypadku jest to siła absolutnie wystarczająca, by samymi szponami radzić sobie z murami twierdz, pancerzami czołgów, czy innych machin, które wielu uznałoby za niemożliwe do zniszczenia, przez stworzenie z krwi i kości. Tutaj też dochodzi zdolność uderzania w przeciwników ogonem, gdzie zwykle jedno takowe wystarczy żeby sprawić aby pojazd opancerzony zaczął dachować, a lżejszy pojazd dostał przyspieszony kurs latania. - Zwinność - kto myśli że smoki to nieporadne, ogromne gady, ten nie może się mylić bardziej. Wbrew pozorom specyficzne umiejętności smoków, do wyginania swych kręgosłupów, a także fakt że pomimo potężnych rozmiarów są one dość chude, sprawiają że naprawdę trudnym jest by trafić smoka, nawet mając pociski samonaprowadzające, a w zasadzie jedyną skuteczną metodą walki, pozostaje poranienie skrzydeł, tak aby smok nie mógł się wzbić w powietrze i skoncentrowanie na takowym, naprawdę sporej siły ognia, a i tak trzeba się liczyć z tym, że zwykłe pociski z czołgów, lecące po linii wyznaczanej przez kąt nachylenia działa, rzadko kiedy dosięgną celu. W zasadzie jedyną cechą smoczych zdolności jaka kuleje, jeśli brać ją na porównanie do dzisiejszych technologii to szybkość i można by uznać że gryzie się to z wcześniejszym tekstem o zwinności, lecz chodzi tutaj o szybkość lotu samego gada. Praktycznie każda bojowa maszyna latająca, jaka dzisiaj znajduje się na wyposażeniu sił Kraju, czy też dowolnej nacji ludzkości, posiada szybsze jednostki, co nie zmienia faktu że na lądzie smok potrafi prześcignąć niejeden czołg, co w połączeniu ze sporą wytrzymałością czyni z niego naprawdę groźnego przeciwnika. - Zianie ogniem - tak jest to zdolność fizyczna chociaż mało kto o tym wie, a to głównie dlatego że smok jest w stanie swój płomień wzmacniać magią, czyniąc go jeszcze potężniejszym i bardziej zabójczym. Ale jak konkretnie działa zianie ogniem u smoka? Bardzo prosto. Ze specjalnego organu w ciele smoka, wydziela się wodór, który następnie wchodzi w reakcje łańcuchową z cząsteczkami platyny zawartymi w kłach, a przy okazji całym szkielecie smoka. Mając dostęp do tlenu, dochodzi do samozapłonu, w efekcie dostajemy chmurę ognia, która wydostaje się z paszczy gada. Jakby tego było mało flegma potwora również ma właściwości łatwopalne, a ponieważ splunięcie smoka może mieć naprawdę spore rozmiary, można to śmiało nazwać miotaczem ognia. Zdolności Magiczne - Płomienie - w końcu co to za smok co nie zionie ogniem prawda? No nie do końca, bo w tym wypadku mamy nie jeden, a kilka rodzajów płomienia, a każdy kolejny bardziej zabójczy od poprzedniego, jednak by użyć większości z nich, potrzebna jest pomoc opisanego wyżej organu fizycznego. Na ten punkt potrzebne będzie kilka akapitów. Płomień bezbarwny to naprawdę trudny do zrozumienia fenomen. Z paszczy smoka nie wydobywa się nawet smuga, świadcząca o nagromadzeniu ciepłego powietrza, jednak mimo to ogień ten jest jak najbardziej prawdziwy, często nieco gorętszy od normalnego. Co ciekawe przekłada się to też na wygląd spalanej substancji. Osoba oglądająca coś takiego może dokładnie zaobserwować w którym miejscu wydobywa się dym i jak zachodzi zwęglanie palącej się substancji, jeśli tylko rzecz jasna nie musi wówczas gasić własnego odzienia, lub tkanki. Płomień absolutny, który jest tak naprawdę silniejszą formą płomienia demonicznego. Jest go bardzo łatwo poznać, gdyż posiada on fioletową, a nie jak normalny, czerwoną barwę. W zasadzie jest to jedyne co można powiedzieć o tym rodzaju mocy. Płomień biały, czyli najbardziej przerażająca i bez wątpienia najgroźniejsza, a przy okazji wrodzona moc smoka. Jest to jedyny rodzaj płomienia do którego Quint nie potrzebuje wsparcia organu wydzielającego wodór, gdyż jest to jedyny ogień w pełni magiczny. Jego moc ma bardzo proste działanie, a mianowicie wyrywa z ciała, a następnie unicestwia duszę przeciwnika. Przed tym rodzajem płomienia nie ochroni nawet najlepszy pancerz, a w zasadzie jedyne co może go zatrzymać, to coś co całkowicie zniwelowałoby zdolności magiczne. - Harmonia i Furia - czyli dwie magiczne zdolności, niezależne od magii głosów, które polegają na wykorzystywaniu energii magicznej, z którą to smoki są naturalnie powiązane, do zwiększania swej już i tak potężnej siły, lub zwinności i zręczności, które pozwalają zdecydowanie szybciej znaleźć słaby punkt celu i tam zadać cios. Chociaż w wypadku tej mocy i siły, naprawdę ciężko o przeciwnika u którego trzeba takowego szukać. - Demoniczne - powiedzenie co cie nie zabije to wzmocni, nabiera tutaj nieco wypaczonego i iście złowieszczego znaczenia. Po swym odrodzeniu się, chociaż demoniczne spaczony Quint zyskał niewyobrażalną wytrzymałość na obrażenia. I tak już doskonałe smocze zmysły, które pozwalały mu słyszeć na potężne odległości, widzieć ofiarę z bardzo daleka, a także wyczuwać określony zapach z niewyobrażalnych dystansach, oraz widzieć w kompletnych ciemnościach, teraz zostały jeszcze dodatkowo wyostrzone, a wszystko to za sprawą wspierającego go cząstki mocy samego Lucyfera. Na dodatek sam smok zyskał dostęp do praktycznie każdej zdolności jaką oferuje czarna magia, nie korzysta z niej jednak za często zważywszy na fakt, że odzyskał swoją moc głosów. - Moc głosów - jest to prawdopodobnie najbardziej przydatna umiejętność smoka, czyli znajomość swojej mowy. Ponieważ smoki są dosłownie przepełnione mocą magiczną, ich mowa była podwalinami pod pierwsze zaklęcia, jakie dziś są używane. Te pierwotnie prymitywne formy, odpowiednio połączone potrafią w kilku prostych sylabach zawrzeć rozkaz dla sił przyrody, który w normalnej inkantacji magicznej trwałby nie raz i godzinami. Quint może bez problemu zamrażać, grzebać pod ziemią, czy siłą wiatru wyrzucać swoich wrogów daleko za horyzont. Na jeden jego rozkaz może spaść niewyobrażalna nawałnica, lub może on przepędzić ze swej drogi najgroźniejszy sztorm, chociaż musi się on liczyć z faktem, że tego typu komenda, użyta w niewłaściwym czasie, może skończyć się dla smoka poważnymi problemami, z których utrata przytomności to najmniejszy z nich. Dodatkowo może on po prostu wykorzystać swą moc by zmniejszyć się do rozmiarów człowieka, albo nawet zmienić się w człowieka, chociaż ma to wadę, gdyż wówczas potrzebuje on próbki DNA (czytaj smok musi kogoś zeżreć, żeby stać się tą osobą). Więc podsumowując, każdy kto myśli o tym by spotkać się z tym odrodzonym smokiem na polu bitwy, musi się liczyć z tym, że batalion elitarnych żołnierzy, to za mało. Uzbrojenie Nie, uzbrojenie to nie to samo co umiejętności. Ponieważ już w czasie pierwszej Inwazji, Quint przekonał się, że chociaż potężne to jego zdolności często okazywały się być niewystarczające, postanowił jeszcze bardziej wzmocnić swe zdolności, zarówno ofensywne jak i defensywne, w rezultacie robiąc z siebie istny latający czołg. Smok dostał do swej dyspozycji cały wachlarz uzbrojenia, zarówno do walki wręcz, jak i dystansowej. Zacznijmy jednak od samego opancerzenia smoka, bo to na nim opiera się cała reszta wyposażenia. - Czarny pancerz - czyli potężna mozaika płyt, płytek i innych elementów wykonanych ze smoczej stali, czyli stali hartowanej oddechem smoka. Sama zbroja została stworzona przez smoki z innej alternatywy czasowej, dla których to Ienstret pozyskał wiele skanów ciała smoka, w różnych wymiarach, tak aby jak najlepiej dostosować się do jego wyglądu, co ważne Quint nie ma pojęcia skąd mroczny ma owy pancerz. Obecnie Bestia może używać swej zbroi, niezależnie od tego czy znajduje się w postaci smoka, czy też formie antropomorficznej. Chociaż sama stal nie jest wiele wytrzymalsza od normalnej, jest od niej znacznie lżejsza, przy okazji będąc bardzo odporną na przeciążenia związane z przewodzeniem energii, czy wahaniami temperatur. Rezultatem takiego wykonania jest to, że pancerz nawet po zarobieniu trafienia piorunem, czy innym potężnym wyładowaniem elektrycznym, nie nagrzeje się na tyle aby jakkolwiek zranić użytkownika, a sama energia dzięki specjalnym runom, zmieni moc pioruna w energie dla magiczną dla smoka. Ważnym jest tutaj, że celem pancerza nie jest zapewnienie ochrony przed pociskami, ale przed różnego rodzaju kwasami i innymi substancjami chemicznymi, na które łuska może być po prostu wrażliwa. Został on zespolony z duszą nosiciela, dlatego też KaSZuB może go po prostu przyzwać, a ten zmaterializuje się na jego ciele, wraz z całym wbudowanym w niego uzbrojeniem, dostosowany do aktualnych wymiarów swego pana. Do tego smok może użyć swej mocy, by jeszcze bardziej odciążyć pancerz, tak by ten w najmniejszym stopniu nie wpływał na prędkość lotu, chociaż wiąże się to ze sporym zużyciem energii. - Magiczne pole ochronne - ukryta pod pancerzem, ciągnąca się od brwi, przez linie grzbietową po obu stronach grzywy, a także rozgałęziona na skrzydłach siatka "przewodów", będących tak naprawdę materiałem z wyszytymi bądź wygrawerowanymi na nim runami, jest w stanie wygenerować naprawdę solidne, magiczne pole ochronne. Tak naprawdę celem tego elementu nie jest ochrona całego ciała smoka, ale jedynie błon na skrzydłach, na które nie da się założyć normalnego pancerza, a także oczu Bestii. Dzięki temu nie musi się on już obawiać o najwrażliwsze elementy swego ciała. Ma to jednak pewną wadę, która może być uważana za zaletę. Mianowicie pole ochronne zależny od poziomu mocy magicznej smoka, gdyż to właśnie nią jest zasilany. Dzięki temu KaSZuB może dowolnie manipulować siłą jaką posiada tarcza. Jednym razem aby ją przebić będzie wystarczyła seria z karabinu, innym razem rakieta może okazać się za słaba. - Pole zakłócające - Opracowane przez Ienstreta, wykorzystujące odpowiednią kombinację smoczych runów, działające na różnym obszarze w zależności od mocy właściciela, włączone praktycznie cały czas kiedy smok ma pancerz na sobie, pole zakłócające to działający na tej samej zasadzie co magiczne pole ochronne, jest to bardzo prosty system który ma za zadanie, zmylić wrogie pociski. To pole najzwyczajniej w świecie likwiduje sygnatury smoka, przez co jest on praktycznie niezauważalny dla wrogich radarów, a czyniąc go tym samym niemożliwym do namierzenia dla pocisków naprowadzanych. Jeśli smok chce może dodatkowo wzmocnić pole tak aby zniknąć dla pocisków które wykorzystują naprowadzanie znacznikami celów. Oznacza to że nawet jeśli KaSZuB zostanie trafiony nadajnikiem, pocisk który ma za zadanie w niego trafić po prostu zgubi sygnał urządzenia. - Oręż niszczyciela - czyli kilka sprzętów przeznaczonych głównie do walki wręcz. Składają się na nie nakładki na szpony, rogi, oraz dodatkowo pełniąca jeszcze jedną funkcje, kolczatka na ogonie. Podobnie jak pole ochronne, zamontowane na ciele uzbrojenie jest połączone z mocą samego smoka i może on dowolnie manipulować natężeniem siły przebijającej. Dzięki temu Quint ma znacznie mniejsze problemy z grubo opancerzonymi przeciwnikami, jednak co ciekawe bardzo rzadko korzysta z pełni swej mocy. Nie tylko z wymaganego do takiej walki poboru mocy, ale także dlatego że takie natężenie sprawia że pancerz przeciwnika staje się słaby jak papier, a próba chwycenia w szpony kończy się poćwiartowaniem oponenta. Z tego powodu Bestia zmniejsza moc swych szponów, by dawać upust dzikości swej smoczej natury. Rodzaj magii znany jako "niszczyciel" to specyficzna odmiana magii, bardzo bliska mrocznym sztukom, której zadaniem jest powodowanie rozpadu materii. - Promień niszczyciela - montowany w ogonie, gdzie wystające z płyt na nim niewielkie, zwiększające się co raz bardziej krostki, przyjmują w końcu rozmiary potężnych kolców, których trzy największe pary na końcu, są w stanie przebić praktycznie każdy pancerz. Jednak ich głównym zadaniem jest stabilizacja promienia broni. Dzięki swoi zmysłom smok doskonale wie gdzie celuje swym ogonem. Może on pozbywać się z jego pomocą, zarówno ścigających go celów, odpowiednio go wykrzywić aby zawisnąć w powietrzu i razić cele naziemne. Jednak najciekawiej wygląda sytuacja kiedy KaSZuB używa tej broni stając na ziemi, a jego celem są przeciwnicy przed nim. Wówczas ciało smoka przylega do podłoża a ogon zostaje uniesiony do góry. Można go wówczas przyrównać do skorpiona, z tym że miast jadu, z ogona wydobywa się strumień śmiercionośnej energii, spotkania z którą nie przetrwa żaden przeciwnik. Promień niszczyciela wykorzystuje ten sam rodzaj magii co oręż, a jego działanie można przyrównać do działania dezintegratorów i podobnie jak one, promień nawet na chwilę swego działania, zużywa gargantuiczną ilość mocy. Podsumowując opancerzenie smoka, oraz jego arsenał czynią go nie tylko jeszcze wytrzymalszą i groźniejszą istotą, ale także machiną do zabijania, przed którą nie uchroni się nawet najlepiej opancerzony, przeciwnik. W sporą wadą pancerza jest jednak to, że wszystkie systemy bazują tutaj na mocy magicznej Quinta. Chociaż mamy tutaj do czynienia ze starym i potężnym smokiem, pobór mocy także jest potężny i w krytycznych sytuacjach, może się on okazać zbyt duży. Słabości Niestety poza opisaną już wcześniej, niską prędkością lotu, za sprawą mrocznego paktu Quint, chociaż stał się praktycznie niewrażliwy na ataki śmiertelników, stał się bardzo podatny na uświęcony oręż aniołów. Przy trafieniu z jego ciała wydziela się demoniczna posoka, o okropnym odorze. Na dodatek ból wywołany trafieniem tej właśnie broni, jest niewyobrażalnie silny, na tyle by umiejętne trafienie mogło strącić smoka z niebios. Ogromne zużycie energii, jakie wywołuje magia głosów, oraz noszony przez smoka pancerz, także mogą się okazać problemem, jeśli ten będzie walczył z przeciwnikiem dość długo, lub ten wymusi na nim sięganie po naprawdę destrukcyjne moce. Do tego dochodzi od wieczna chęć demonów do dominacji. KaSZuB chociaż potężny, nie może się równać z demonicznymi władcami piekieł, dlatego też musi mieć się na baczności, gdyż dużo potężniejszy demon, może przejąć nad nim kontrolę i w najlepszym razie użyć go tylko jako komunikatora, podczas gdy w najgorszym może on podporządkować smoka swej woli, a wówczas najlepiej po prostu uciekać. Charakter Podejście smoka do życia, jest bardzo zależne od czasów, sytuacji w jakiej się znajduje, czy też najzwyklejszego w świecie nastroju. W czasach pokoju, lub najzwyklejszej w świecie nudy, smok jest iście nie do zniesienia. Jest nerwowy, ciągle na coś narzeka, ewidentnie szuka zaczepki, co wynika głównie z nadmiaru energii który to może zostać rozładowany jedynie w trakcie walki, a im takowa krwawsza, a przeciwnik bardziej wymagający, tym lepiej. Tutaj dochodzimy do kolejnej cech charakteru, czyli uporu. Czy to w czasie rozmowy, czy też walki, niezależnie także od tego, czy to przyjacielski sparing z kimś z CreepyTown, czy jedna z poważniejszych walk. Nawet mimo ciężkich ran to jest na tyle uparty by wstać i kontynuować potyczkę, często stając na skraju śmierci, a raz nawet do takowej doprowadzając. No i ostatnia cecha którą jest chęć dominacji. Typowa dla każdego smoka, chęć do posiadania władzy sprawia że Quint bywa chwilami nieznośny, na tyle nieznośny by niektórym puszczały nerwy i szli z nim do walki, co w połączeniu z chęcią do walki smoka, daje naprawdę nieskończony łańcuszek potyczek. Jeśli w CreepyTown chociaż raz na tydzień nie wybuchnie jakaś burda z udziałem smoka, to albo niedawno skończyła się jakaś wojna, albo miał miejsce naprawdę grubo zakrapiany melanż i mieszkańcy są zbyt zajęci leczeniem kaca, lub odbudowywaniem chałup, które niekoniecznie muszą wytrzymać trzęsienie ziemi wywołane stepowaniem smoka. Wygląd Quint jak już wiele razy było to wspominane, zalicza się do smoków czarnych. Oznacza to po prostu, że ma czarne, chociaż pod pewny rodzaj światła także bardzo ciemno-granatowe łuski. Drugą barwę szczególnie dobrze widać w czasie lotu, lub kiedy smok rozłoży swe skrzydła, bowiem przechodzące przez błony światło, daje właśnie ciemno-niebieską barwę, oraz na grzywie ciągnącej się od karku, aż po zakończenie ogona. W wyniku walk z Legionem, stracił swoje lewe oko. Chociaż na co dzień tego nie widać, to w momencie kiedy Quint korzysta ze swej potężnej mocy głosów, lub sięga po moc Furii czy też ognia absolutnego, można dostrzec że dolna część ciała, a konkretnie brzuch, podbródek, szyja, oraz wewnętrzna część ogona, przybierają szkarłatną barwę, co jest najpewniej efektem spaczenia, przez demoniczne moce. KaSZuB jest istotą iście potężnych gabarytów. W swych największych rozmiarach, którymi potrafi manipulować dzięki mocy głosów, posiada kolejno sześćdziesiąt metrów w kłębie, prawie osiemdziesiąt na długość, a rozpiętość jego skrzydeł grubo przekracza sto sześćdziesiąt metrów. Kiedy Quint podrywa się do lotu, samo machanie jego skrzydeł to nie raz dość by zerwać słabiej zamocowany dach, lub obniżyć temperaturę w obszarze następnych kilkuset metrów dookoła, w zasadzie gdyby chciał on zniszczyć jakieś miasto, nie musiałby do tego używać żadnej ze swoich mocy, wystarczyłoby że krążyłby nad jakąś miejscowością dość długo, sprowadzając na nią katastrofalny w skutkach wicher. Każda z jego łap wyposażona jest w cztery potężne, zakrzywione szpony, trzy przednie i jeden przeciwstawny, dzięki czemu smok nie ma problemu by złapać jakiegoś przeciwnika i jedną łapą, rozerwać go na strzępy.thumb|Strój dla antropomorficznej formy Quinta. Art by Lobo Jego głowa składa się z pyska w kształcie litery "V", gdzie górne kły są przedłużone, co ma na celu lepsze wgryzienie się w przeciwnika. Jest to cecha nabyta genetycznie z czasów, kiedy jeszcze smoki miały na ziemi zwierzynę łowną, która wymagała takich sposobów na polowanie. Rogi smoka zaczynają rosnąć tuż nad jego oczami i kierują się w dwie przeciwne strony, po czym delikatnie się zakrzywiają, natomiast same czubki rogów kierują się w górę. Wokół głowy jest coś w rodzaju grzebienia połączonego z rogami które nie tylko poprawiają słuch bestii, ale także doskonale sprawdzają się w roli sterowania miotanym zaklęciem, dzięki ukierunkowaniu fali dźwiękowej. Przy organie wzroku wystaje kilka maleńkich kolców, o nieznanej funkcji. Od samego Lucyfera otrzymał on dodatkowe wzmocnienia łusek, w miejscach gdzie normalnie pancerz był słabszy, co tylko wzmocniło jego wytrzymałość. W antropomorficznej formie Serek budową przypomina dorosłego mężczyznę, posiadającego ponad dwa metry wzrostu. Większość ciała pokryta jest czarnymi łuskami. Spód ogona jest natomiast w kolorze czerwieni. Jego oczy są koloru złotego, źrenice kształtem przypominają te u kotów, a na ciele pojawiło się znamię, który wskazywać ma posiadanie czystej krwi. Na głowie posiada dwa rogi skierowane w tył a bo bokach głowy posiada 3 ostre kolce również skierowane w tył. Posiada gęstą, białą grzywkę z szarymi końcówkami do barków. Klatka posiada widoczny efekt zarżenia się. Zyskał coś w rodzaju cienistego płaszcza z postrzępionym, szarym końcem, na środku znajduje się zaś wyblakły pentagram. Odzienie posiada dwie średniej długości rękawy i sięga mu do kolan. Relacje Quint w swoim życiu poznał bardzo wiele osób, różniące się stopniem wpływu na ukształtowanie jego charakteru czy życia. Lista relacji zawartych na przestrzenii czterech tysięcy lat jest opisana poniżej. CreepyTown TajemnicaSieci Dziewczyna, którą gad ocalił nieświadomie przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu. Zapamiętała ona smoka, ale ten znikł bez słowa. Błąkała się dość długo, by ostatecznie trafić do CreepyTown, gdzie znalazła swojego wybawiciela, ale smok zapomniał o niej. Gada pociesza fakt, że mu ufa, ale Quint wyczuwa wokół niej aurę strachu spowodowanego ogromem mocy, którą Serek posiada. Nie potrafi zrozumieć powodu dla którego jego znajoma ma negatywny stosunek do jego rodziny. Salai Przed Anihilacją Kaszub zachowywał pewną cząstkę ostrożności wobec demonicy mimo, że poznali się bardzo dawno temu. Choć ich pierwszy wspólny pobyt trwał krótko, to zdążył poznać Salai jako tę najwredniejszą z grupy. Drugie spotkanie nastąpiło w Londynie, gdzie Serek odnalazł Córkę Lucyfera dopiero po roku pobytu w mieście. Trzecie i zarazem ostatnie spotkanie nastąpiło w CreepyTown, gdzie demonica znalazła swój dom. Rzadko kiedy rozmawiają że sobą, a jeśli juz to zazwyczaj dochodzi do sprzeczek pomiędzy nim. Mimo tego, są w stanie współpracować, chociaż również tutaj występują utarczki pomiędzy nimi. Dziewczyna uważa że Kaszub powinien wyginąć wraz z pobratymcami. Po zakończonej Anihilacji, smok zawarł pewną umowę z obecną władczynią piekła. Quint składa co miesięczne raporty w piekle dotyczące CT, dzięki czemu Salai obiecała mu że nie wyląduje na talerzu. Serek nadal podchodzi do tej relacji z dużą ostrożnością. Dziewczynie jednak jakimś cudem spodobało się szczotkowanie Quinta i mówienie "Brushi Brushi". Strange Jedna z ważniejszych dla smoka przyjaźni, chociaż ukrywa fakt, że ma do niej żal za związanie się z człowiekiem, który wybił większość jego bliskich. Przybrana siostra smoka opiekowała się swoją bratanicą tak długo, że ta nazwała piratkę "ciocią" co w zasadzie spowodowało ze smok i syrena zaczęli nazywać siebie rodzeństwem. Od dłuższego czasu Essalie robi z Quinta worek treningowy co momentami doprowadza gada do białej gorączki. Smok obecnie jest w stanie okłamać Strange byleby wyjść na swoje. Banan Przybrana córka gada, którego dość często przerażają niezwykle nie(inteligentne) pomysły Hajsika. Serek wbrew swojej woli zajął się niechętnie bananem z tego powodu że szczerze nienawidził ludzi. Zazwyczaj próbuje się wymigać od opieki nad dzieckiem, zazwyczaj zostawiając ją w burdelu, której właścicielką jest jej przybrana mama. Ins Kolejna godna zaufania osoba, a przynajmniej tak uważa Serek. W rzeczywistości obawia się jej mocy, czego gad nie mówi przy niej, by jej nie zmartwić. Dziewczyna znalazła Quint'a praktycznie na łożu śmierci w CreepyForest. KaSZuB do dzisiaj próbuje odwdzięczyć się jej za tamtejszą pomoc. Często że sobą rozmawiają i słuchają zazwyczaj tej samej muzyki. Jednak w różnych zdaniach mają odmienne zdanie, co często kończy się sprzeczką obojgu. Dziewczyna jest jedną z wielu osób, przy których smok stara się panować nad gniewem, chociaż bardzo słabo mu to wychodzi. LoboTaker Przed Anihilacją Serek był przyjaźnie nastawiony do LoboTaker, mimo wiedzy że biblijne smoki są tymi złymi. Dwa razy pomógł jej w życiu. Pierwszy raz, gdy smok pracował w sierocińcu w CounterHood gdzie dostał LoboTaker jako podopieczną (bez podtekstów plox). Drugi raz przyszło mu pomóc dziewczynie w Śnie o Legendzie. Po Anihilacji, Lewica Boga uznała, że nie może dłużej utrzymywać kontaktów z demonicznym smokiem z niewiadomych względów. Najpewniej chodzi o to, co się stało z Quintem w trakcie Anihilacji. Serek zaś stał się wrogo nastawionych wobec istot związanych z Bogiem, więc w tym również do LoboTaker. Przemek Jedna z najstarszych relacji jaką smok zawarł na przestrzeni 4 tysięcy lat. Ich znajomość zaczęła się od rozlewu krwi pobratymców Quinta, który to poprzysiągł śmierć (Jak sądził do Walki z Przemkiem) smoczemu Zabójcy. Po ujawnieniu faktów dotyczących osób odpowiedzialnych za exodus gadów, jego gniew wobec Przemka zmalał, jednak nadal miał do niego żal. Inni Blakłud Mentor smoka z pierwszych lat życia, którego przygarnął jakiś czas po masakrze w smoczym legowisku, a dokładniej wykupił go z rąk handlarza. To Arcymag tamtejszych czasów nadał mu imię "Serek", głównie z faktu że gad miał wielką słabość do oscypków. Przez 21 lat zdołał go nauczyć wielu rzeczy m.in. Ludzkiej mowy i pisma, obsługiwania się orężem itp. "Ojciec" smoka skrywał przed nim tajemnicę, która została ujawniona w walce z Przemkiem przez co smok wpadł w dość duże zakłopotanie. Gad wykazywał niezwykle olbrzymi szacunek wobec niego i do dzisiaj próbuje znaleźć sposób by mu się odpłacić. Rodzina Crystal Smok, gdy dołączył do sił Kryształowego Półwyspu poznał Kaelora oraz Alairë Crystal - władców tamtejszego miejsca. A jakiś czas później ich drugą córkę, Euphemię. Kaelor - Mąż Alairë który raczej ignorował smoka i rzucał złośliwe uwagi w jego stronę. Alairë - Przyjaciółka smoka, która początkowo ze strachem podchodziła do Quinta, zgodziła się na wynegocjowane pomiędzy nimi warunki umowy. Serek uczestniczy w wojnie Kryształowego Półwyspu, w zamian otrzymując całą dostępną wiedzę o elfach i magii przez nich stosowanej. Euphemia - Córka Alairë, którą smok poznał gdy Quint zamieszkał w CreepyTown na stałe. Lucyfer Smok dzięki władcy piekieł otrzymał drugą szansę której gad nie zamierza wypuszczać z rąk. W zamian za życie Serek stał się dłużnikiem wobec niego. Na znak długu otrzymał on płaszcz z symbolem pentagramu. Quint pytając kiedy ma spłacić ten swój dług, upadły anioł odpowiada'' "Nie bądź niecierpliwy. Jeszcze nadejdzie czas na spłatę". Gorum & Inni Gorum - Ddraig Duragon Fay/Rovena Poznali się, gdy bardzo młody wówczas smok uciekł z wioski, w której został wychowany przez Blakłuda. Oprócz niej, towarzyszyli jej Michel i Salai z którymi również się zaprzyjaźnił. Odłączył się od grupy po nieszczęśliwym wypadku. W czasie Anihilacji oboje spotkali się w nieprzyjaznych dla siebie warunkach, gdzie Serkowi nieomal udało się przywrócić zdrowy rozsądek Fay, jednak na informację o CreepyTown i śmierci Michela była shinigami wpadła znowu w nieokiełznany szał. Quint z ciężkim bólem pozbawił życia dawną przyjaciółkę, którą pochował w miasteczku. Natasha Narenda Bitwy dla Kryształowego Półwyspu Upadek Klanu Szalonej Pięści (''Nieznana Data) Istnieją spekulacje, że dobicie członków klanu, było pierwszym aktem pomocy dla Rodu Crystal dokonanej przez włączonego w tamtejszą armię Smoka, który powoli zyskiwał ufność władców Półwyspu. Twierdza Tau'rum (Prawdopodobnie I lub II kwartał roku tysiąc osiemset szesnastego) Ostatnia bitwa, w której potwierdzone zostało to, że czarny smok miał swój własny udział w próbie podbicia twierdzy, zabicia pierwszego Kruczego Króla oraz Maga Szkhana i większość jego dzieci. Również potwierdzone jest że nazwa 3 rodu wzięła się z tego, że zmarły ojciec Kurczego Króla zdołał złamać skrzydło gadowi. Cytaty "Ja Ci dam robić że mnie środek transportu" - Do TS "Albo miej coś wartościowego do powiedzenia, albo wypierdalaj" ''- gdy przychodzi niespodziewany gość ''" Posłuchaj mnie, bo to bardzo ważne. Czy ty, LoboTaker uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i będziesz się ze mną seksić? " - Będąc pod wpływem różowego proszku. ''"Blakłud dał mi cząstkę swojej mocy, zupełnie jakby wszczepił we mnie fragment siebie" ''- Wspomnienie o swoim mentorze. ''"Fakt że doświadczyłem śmierci, sprawił, że nigdy więcej nie będę się jej bał. Nieważne w jakiej formie przyjdzie." '' ''"Twój stary chciał bym Cię chronił, ale ja nie mogę tego zrobić. Od chronienia Ciebie jest inna osoba" - ''Do Strange. ''"Mimo, że Hajs znam jedynie parę lat, to ta dziewczynka budziła we mnie różne emocje. Od zniecierpliwienia czy gniew, ale również sympatię, dla ludzkiego dziecka. Za to, że Legion skrzywdził moją przybraną Córkę obiecuję śmierć Jemu i wszystkim jego poplecznikom." ''- Trzymając Hajs na rękach. ''"Nie nienawidzę Cię. Nawet gdy dowiedziałem się że byłeś Zabójcą Smoków, nie zrobiłem tego. Jesteś i zawsze pozostaniesz moim ojcem, Blakłud." - ''Do Blakłuda. ''"Nigdy nie widziałeś jak demoniczny gad szczotkuje nietoperza?" ''- Do Lunara "''Legendy o smokach jedzących dziewice to propagandowy element średniowiecznej polityki prorodzinnej." - ''Quint o tym czym są legendy o smokach "''Razem przejdziemy przez resztę życia. Wspierając się nawzajem, walcząc u swojego boku i obserwując jak nasze potomstwo rozwija swe skrzydła i poznaje ten niebezpieczny świat." '' Ciekawostki * Przez krótki okres czasu, pracował w Counterhoodzkim Sierocińcu. Potwierdzenie tego faktu istnieje w dokumentach wypisanych przez właściciela przybytku. Smok sam stwierdza że pracował tam od 3 do 5 lat. * Rodzice Euphemii Crystal rozważali nad kandytaturą Quinta jako Namiestnika elfów. * Nie zgadza się na zajmowane przez Renzana stanowisko w władzy miasta. * Blakłud nazwał smoka Serkiem, głównie z powodu tego że gad uwielbia oscypki * Ins nadała mu przydomek "Siergiej" * Nie pamięta daty swoich narodzin. * Zaprzyjaźnił się z Judaszem. * Większość jego przygód opiera się na poznawaniu kultur innych ras, chociaż zdarzyły się parę razy poważniejsze rzeczy, ale smok nie chce o nich wspominać. *Będąc pod wpływem rózowego proszku, wyznał miłość LoboTaker *Od pewnego momentu zaczął rozmyślać nad opuszczeniem CreepyTown i zamieszkaniem w Smoczym Leżu. Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne Kategoria:Mieszkaniec CreepyTown Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Gady